If They Were Faster
by valsoccerdawg515
Summary: What if there was a girl in the gang who goes through the events of the story with Pony, and Johnny? Will her being there change how things turn out for the gang? Rachael is 15 and works at the DX with Steve and Soda. Her only family is the gang, and she is prepared to do whatever she has to do to keep the family whole.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachael's POV

Its 6:00 in the morning and I'm racing out of the Curtis's house 'cause I'm late for work. My good buddies Steve and Sodapop got me a job at this gas station called the DX. I open the station on most weekdays since I don't go to school. Walking up to the store, I unlock the front door, wipe down the windows, pick up any trash Soda and Steve may have left from the night before, and turn on the open sign. The best part of opening is the two hour time period from 6:00 to 8:00 when nobody comes in, and I just get paid to chill out and listen to the radio. Sodapop should be here in about two hours to keep me company, and help with the morning rush that comes in around 9:00. I sit behind the counter and put my head down. Golly but I'm tired this morning. I'm gonna kill Two-Bit for keeping me up all night.

Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda are all in the gang. They're also as good as brothers to me since we all grew up together. There are eight of us in the gang. We aren't a gang like you're probably thinking though, we're all greasers and we stick together. Two-Bit is a goofy 19 year old boy who gets drunk day and night, and for some insane reason digs school. He's always cracking jokes, and is the most dedicated Mickey mouse fan i've ever laid eyes on. Steve and Soda are best buds and don't do nothing without each other. Steve is a grumpy guy half the time but he's still a good ole guy. He's a great mechanic and can hold his own in a fight. Soda has the face of an angel and the smile of a movie star. He's got wheat blonde hair and dancing brown eyes. Like me, he doesn't go to school either. Soda has two brothers, Darry, the oldest in the gang, and Ponyboy, the youngest member in the gang. The Curtis brothers' parents died a few months ago, so Soda dropped out of high school to work full time here at the DX to help support his brothers. Darry is 20 and had to pass up a college scholarship for football to work two jobs and support his brothers. Pony is only 14 and still goes to school. He's just about the smartest person I've met. He's also quite the dreamer. He's the only one in the gang who will watch a sunset with me. The last two boys in our gang are Johhny and Dallas. Johnny is a tough guy. He's been through a lot between his abusive parents, and those pansy ass socs who like to beat up on us greasers. He's got long, dark, greasy hair with dark skin and dark eyes to match. The poor guy will jump at his own damn shadow. Dallas Winston is the very opposite. He came here from the wild side of New York and was arrested for the first time at the age of 10! The guy lives to break the law and fears nothing. The only thing he does honestly is ride the ponies down at the rodeo. Dally is a hard core hood but he takes care of the gang, especially me, Johnny, and Pony since we're the youngest. Good ole Dal is actually going to get out of the slammer any day now.

I'm fifteen years old and I don't have any parents. I never met my mom, and my dad died when I was only seven. After he died, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis pretty much took me in. I bounce back and fourth between all the guys' houses. Sometimes if I don't want to bother any of them, I crash at Buck Merril's place. Dal stays there too, so if I were ever to get into trouble he'd help me out. I don't go to school cause I don't want the state to know I still live in Tulsa. They'd likely ship me off to some dump of a girls' home. They think I live with my aunt in Texas, but she doesn't want me there, and I'm not leaving Tulsa, so it works out for both of us. The guys started to worry about me being out and about all day without one of them around, so Steve and Soda got me this job to keep me out of trouble for a few hours everyday. I always give my paycheck right over to Darry cause he lets me stay at their house and eat their food, plus I have nothing better to do with it. The bell on the front door rings and in comes a rather chipper looking Sodapop Curtis. He walked behind the counter and tickled me off the chair. He took my seat and grinned wide at me. "You look awful Rachael. Like a zombie!" he said laughing. "Well, hello to you Sodapop. You can blame Tow-Bit for my tiredness since he's the one who dragged me all over creation last night looking for some action." I said imitating Two-Bit on the last part. Soda chuckled and spun around in the chair. I just sighed at his hyperness and went to the bathroom to see about making myself look less like a zombie. Looking in the mirror I see just the mess I was expecting to see. My Copper colored hair was tangled around my tan, lightly freckled face. My green eyes have dark rings under them from lack of sleep. People tell me all the time that i'm a real pretty girl. The gang says that me and Soda should head out to California and become actors. Soda and I just laugh because neither of us cares that we're all that great looking. Not that either of us mind! Especially Sodapop, he's always making sure his hair looks ok for his girl Sandy. I'm not short, but I'm not tall either. I also don't fight like some greasy girls do. I mean I have before, in self defense, but I don't fight in rumbles. I walk back out into the station and Soda and I entertain ourselves with a game of poker until business picks up.

After school Johnny, Tow-Bit, and Steve come by the station. Steve comes to work, and the others just come to say hey and hang out. When Steve gets here I get to go on home. "How was opening this morning Sunshine?" Two-Bit asked me with an eyebrow raised. "You know darn well how opening went you moron! You better believe I'm turning down you're offer to "bond" next time." I glared at him. The guys are laughed and Two-Bit fake pouted. "But we were bonding!" he whined. "Sure." I said unamused. "Where's Pony at Johnny?" Soda asked looking worried at his brother's absence. He and Pony are as tight as two people can be so he was probably just as upset as concerned that Pony wasn't there to tell him about his day. "He caught a movie after school." Johnny said. "Oh, alright." Soda sighed. "Well what do you say we get out of here miss Rachael?" Two-Bit held out his arm for me to take. I grinned and took it, and he, Johnny and I left for the Curtis's house.

A couple hours later the gang was all over at the Curtis's except Pony who should be home any time now, and Dally who is most likely still in jail. I'm playing cards with Johnny, Steve, and Soda, Two-Bit is watching Mickey, and Darry is reading the paper in his chair. I notice Soda pull and ace out of his shoe and cry, "Sodapop you dirt cheater!" Steve saw what was going on, and tackled Soda. Needless to say, this game was over. Faintly I hear my name, and the guy's names being called out. No, not called, screamed! It's Ponyboy! I shoot up out of my seat and look around. "Does anyone else hear that?" I asked alarm clear in my voice. Everyone quieted down and the screams came again, and like that we were all out the door and running down the street towards poor Pony. I'm a good 4 yards in from of the guys because I am dang fast. Even faster that Ponyboy. I can see a group of socs crowded around someone,and that someone is Pony! I reach them and scream at them the leave him alone. "Hey, guys look at this pretty little thing." said one with blonde hair and a green madras jacket. The others turned to look at me but didn't get the chance to look for long because the guys came crashing down on them and chased them off. I ran over to Pony. "Pony! Golly are you hurt?" I ask. He looks real shook up and starts crying. I hug him to help him calm down and he smiles at me. "What happened? Did they hurt you Ponyboy?" Darry came storming over to where we were on the ground. "I'm ok." Pony mumbled. Darry looked mad but it isn't Pony's fault they jumped him! "What were you doing walking by yourself huh?!" he asked harshly. Pony didn't say anything and Soda came over to comfort him. I turned to see what happened to the socs. To my surprise Dallas Winston was standing there talking to Steve, Tow-Bit, and Johnny. "Hey, Dal! Good to see you out of the slammer!" I said greeting him with a big ole smile. He grinned and said, "Good to see you too Rach" tousling my hair with his hand. "Got out on good behavior" he said looking proud. "You? Good behavior? No way." I said dismissing the idea. Dally laughed but said, "Watch it kid." with a smirk on his face. "I'm going out to hunt some action at the drive in tonight, anyone want to come?" Dal asked. "Steve and me can't! We got ourselves some dates!" Soda said putting an arm around Steve's shoulders. "Sure do!" Steve agreed. "Johnny and I'll go, won't we Johnny?" Pony spoke up looking between Dal and Johnny. "Sure man." Johnny smiled. "Alright, what about you Ray, wanna come with us?" Dally asked. "Why not." I said. "I planned on getting drunk tonight, but I'll find you guys later on." Tow-Bit said. We all walked back to the Curtis's house, and i decided to take a nap before going out tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! please review!

Chapter 2

Johnny, Pony, and I are walking' down the street to meet Dally before the movie. He took off from the Curtis's house a few hours ago and told us where to find him at 8:00. The movie doesn't start until 9:00, but Dallas always wants to kick around town a bit before the show. "It sure is good to have Dal out of the slammer again." Jonny said with a rare smile. "You bet it is." I said happy to see Johnny happy. The kid worships the ground Dallas Winston walks on, and when Dal gets hauled off to the slammer it's always real hard on him. We walked about another mile or so and found Dal lurking around inside of a drug store on the corner of Picket and Sutton. "Heya Dal" Pony called to him. He turned around quickly with a pissed look on his face. "Hush up kid, or you're gonna draw attention to us." Dally said walking over to us, right passed us, and out the door. Oh, I get it. We turn and follow him down the street. "So what'd you steel?" I asked with a smirk on my face. He chuckled and pulled a six pack of beers out from under his jacket. "Just something to drink." he said with a smirk similar to my own.

We wandered around town for an hour before the movie. I've pretty much been following them around while they cause trouble and look for fights. "Can we go to the drive-in now?" I whined. My feet are starting to hurt, and I just want to sit down! "Yeah, yeah quit your whining." Dally said. Awesome, time to sit down and relax! We make our way to the drive-in and sneak in the back by crawling through a whole in the fence. We all have the quarter it costs to get in, but Dal's a punk and likes to do everything he can to break the law. There is an area of seats for those of us who don't have cars. We find some seats near the back and sit down. "You seen this one yet Pone? I don't even recognize it." I said. Pony watched the movie for about a minute more before he answered, "No, I thought I had because all these beach flicks seem the same, but I haven't.". After watching it for a few minutes two socy girls walk over into the sitting area. This is weird because usually socs come to the drive-in in their flashy sports cars. The girls sat down in front of us with a huff. Boy did they look pissed off. I recognized the red head as Cherry Valance and I think I've seen the other girl around. Dal being Dal smirked and started messing with Cherry. I'm not one to get embarrassed easily but the thing he just said is making my cheeks burn. Golly I wish he wouldn't mess with her like that. I've seen it all before so I'm just going to ignore it. I begin watching the movie again, but not ten minutes later is my attention caught on Cherry dunking her coke on Dallas's face! Thats the best thing I think I have ever seen! I start cracking up and Pony chuckles a little, but Johnny looks at us like we're out of our minds. I don't care thought; that was hilarious. Dal spun around and glared at my laughing face on his way out of the sitting area. I don't suspect I'll see him again tonight.

Soon after Dal left we moved up a row so Johnny and Pony could "protect" the girls. I found this funny seeing as Cherry just soaked one of the most dangerous hoods in all of Oklahoma. Anyways, Pony is telling Cherry all about his brothers and the gang and the rest of us are just watching the movie, having a good ole time. "What do you greasers think you're doing!?" a deep voice boomed from behind us. Frick we're in for it now.. I turn around to find Two-Bit laughing like a fool. Johnny looks real freaked out so I send a death glare in Two-Bit's direction. After he sobers up a bit from his laughing fit he notices what he did and quickly apologizes. " Ahh sorry Johnnycake I forgot kid." he said with sitting down next to Marcia. "Who are these two, you're great aunts?" he asked gesturing to Cherry and Marcia. I tuned them out again to watch the remainder of the movie.

Later, after the movie ended, we were all walking on the street on our way to Two-Bit's house so he could get his car. The boys offered to walk the socy girls home but thank the lord they declined! They did however agree to walking to Two-Bit's house so he could drive them home. I'm just gonna go to the Curtis's house with Pony tonight. I'm walking behind Pony and Cherry with Johnny, listening to Ponyboy tell Cherry all about Sodapop. When she asked about Darry, Pony's attitude shifted to a nasty one as he told her that Darry would stick him in a boy's home if it weren't for Soda. "Ponyboy you hush up right now, you know that aint true!" I said to him. "Yeah I thought you and your brothers got along real well." Johnny added in. Pony's eyes were firey red when he shot back, "Johnny, you aint wanted at home either!" that was the meanest thing I have ever-EVER- heard Ponyboy say. "You shut your mouth kid!" Two-Bit smacked him lightly in the back of the head. Pony immediately calmed down and boy did he look sorry. "Geez Johnnycake I didn't mean that." he said looking real sorry. "It's alright, it's true." Johnny sighed out. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "You got us Johnny." I said so just he could hear. He looked down at me with an appreciative smile. We all continue to walk until we're stopped by the approaching of a blue mustang. It stopped right in front of us. Two-Bit cursed under his breath and Johnny tensed up big time. Four soc boys got out and got right in the guys' faces. "Cherry! What do you think you are doing with this trash!" The one closest to me said. "Who you calling trash pal?!" Tow-Bit growled at him. "I told you I would never go out with you when you drink Bob!" Cherry yelled at him, Bob. "Cherry we didn't get drunk!" he retorted. "You call passing out in the street not drunk?" she continued to yell at him. "Just get in the car he said." "No" she said back. Bob looked real angry at that. It really looked like there was about to be a fight here. Two-Bit pulled out and blade and gave Pony a broken pop bottle. "Lets go then!" he yelled at the socs. "NO! stop it! Stop it! I hate fights, I can't stand them!" Cherry screamed. "We'll go with them" she sighed. Bob looked right smug. "Are you sure, we can take them!" Two-Bit asked angrily. "Yes I am sure." she then pulled Pony aside and they exchanged a few words before the girls got in the car and sped off to soc land.

Johnny, Pony, and I are sitting in the lot looking at the stars. Two-Bit took off to "find some action" so I don't think I'll be seeing his face again until late afternoon tomorrow. We are all sitting real quite when Johnny bursts out, "I can't take it guys! I gotta do something, I'll kill myself or something." He'd obviously been thinking about his parents and those socs. "Don't say that Johnny!" Pony and I blurted at the same time. "You got all of us in the gang Johnny. We couldn't get along without ya." Pony reassured him. I nodded in agreement. I know he feels like it isn't the same as having his parents love him. "I wish there was a place where there are no greasers and no socs. Just people." He almost sobbed out. That would be quite the place. "It's like that out in the country…" Pony began talking about the trips his family used to take out to the country-side. I was lucky enough to go with them one time. It was probably one of the best days of my life. I slowly drift off to sleep thinking about how great Ponyboy's parents were and how fun that trip had been.

(I know it didn't really go over anything exciting but I promise the next chapter will be more exciting to read! Review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachael's POV

I'm still half asleep, but I'm vaguely aware of Ponyboy waking up in a panic. He's rambling about Darry or something. Wait, Darry? Jesus, we fell asleep in the damn lot. I've done it before but not often, and Pony is definitely not allowed to sleep out here all night! Golly, I wonder what time it is.. it's gotta be past midnight, Ponyboy's curfew. "I have to get home, NOW! Are you two coming to stay at my house?" he asks already walking away. Johnny says no, and I was planning on going with him, but I'm too tired to get up now! "No Pone, thanks but I'm gonna crash here" I say. I'm not even sure he heard me since he took off running towards his house the second I said no. I don't dwell on the situation long because within two minutes I'm fast asleep again.

The next thing I know, about fifteen minutes after Pony left for his house, I'm running along side Johnny and Pony at full speed. Well, full speed for being half asleep. I do not even remember waking up… We keep running for almost three blocks! Finally Pony stops and sinks to a sitting position on the curb. "My gosh Ponyboy, what has got you so spooked that Johnny and I are chasing you half way across town at this time of night?" I ask whilst trying to catch my breath. Johnny looked just as confused as I felt. We both looked at him, waiting for a response. He's crying! Oh man what happened to him? Pony hardly ever cries, and never if there aint a good reason. He takes a few deep breaths then looks up at us with an angry/broken look on his face. "Well I was thinking we could run away, but it's freezing out here, and I'm starting to think that it's a bad idea. We should just walk to the park and back, then maybe I'll be cooled off enough to go home." he says. "What happened Pone?" Johnny asks him. Pony looks up at the sky and mutters, "He hit me." Excuse me, but I do believe I just heard him wrong. "Come again?" I couldn't help but make sure. "He hit me. Darry hit me!" Pony said sounding so terrified it broke my heart. Both Johnny and I stayed silent. "C'mon Pony lets take that walk, and then Johnny and I will go home with you and get this mess straightened out." I said with a sigh. It's all I know to do in this situation, because I'm mad at Darry, but then again I know him, and this just does not seem like Darry.

We walk for a good fifteen minutes to get to the park, and then stop for a smoke once we're there. I don't smoke a lot, but right now I am itching for one real bad. "It sure is cold out here tonight" Ponyboy said rubbing his bare arms. Kid should be wearing a coat, I think to myself. I don't voice my opinion because I know it'll only make him feel worse. We just sit here smoking for a while longer until we are about ready to head back to the Curtis's house. We make it halfway through the park, near the big fountain in the center, when a set of headlights appear to be coming our way. A blue Mustang pulls up and parks with a loud screech. Next, about five guys climb out, and stagger over to us. "Socs" Pony growls. "Just what we need" Johnny adds in an equally vicious, but also nervous voice. "Should we run for it?" I ask them. I am NOT looking to get jumped. "Na stay cool Rach, act tough." he said. That brought a smirk to my face. "I don't gotta act" I say. Pony rolls his eyes, and Johnny appears to be dead to the conversation. He's just staring at the oncoming figures. The boys stop about ten feet away from us. "Well if it isn't the two greasers who tried to pick up our girlfriends earlier tonight, and look they have a greasy girl with them!" a dark haired boy said. Man these punks reeked of booze! "You know what greasers are? White trash with long hair!" he spit at us. Pony stupidly starts to smart off at them saying "You know what a Soc is? White trash with mustangs and madras!" BUUUUUUURRN! Damn Ponyboy must be trying to get us all killed. As soon as he said that all three of us bolted in different directions. There's one boy chasing after me, but I am confident that he won't be able to catch me. I hear a thud and turn around to see that he fell. he stands up, but he's still a couple yards away from me so I smirk at him. "I'm going to get you." he growled. I laughed in his face. "Catch me if you can!" I hollered at him, turning to run again. I may be faster than them, but what I didn't take into account was how many of them there are. The second I turn around I run straight into a different boy's grasp. He's got me now, and I have no idea what to do about it except kick and scream for help. He throws me down on the ground, and I can hear the sickening crack that my head makes when it meats the cement. I look up dazed to see Pony being dunked into the fountain, and Johnny begin kicked by some other Socs. I tried to get up but the boy who threw me down was pinning my legs to the ground. The one that I outran came into view with an awfully scary grin on his face. "You think you're so fast? Well how about I break your leg. We'll see how fast you are then" He says this while laughing, and brings his foot down on my lower leg causing it to crunch under his weight and force. I scream as a stabbing pain surges through my leg and everything dulls down to nothingness.

"Rachael, get up! We have to get out of here! Rach please!" I here Ponyboy's faint pleading. I'm aware of a pain in my head and leg. I sit up rubbing the back of my neck. After those few seconds, the pain in my leg intensifies to a pain so hot that I think I might pass out again. Johnny sees this and puts his arm around my back. "Oh no you don't. Not again. We have to get out of here now." he says softly but not without urgency. Is it just me, or does he look a little nuts right now? "What happened?" I groan out turning to look behind me. Pony quickly grabs my head between his hands stopping me from turning around. "Don't look Rachael, Johnny had to kill one of those Socs. For god's sake, don't look." Pony sobbed out. I'm completely stunned. Johnny-cake wouldn't hurt a fly, I just can't believe Pony when he says he killed someone. My look of disbelief stirred something in Johnny, and he went off like a crazy person. "I had to! I just had to! They didn't give me no other choice. They were drowning Pony, they were gonna kill him! Then you screamed and stopped moving Rachael. Don't hate me, please you have to believe me!" he was sobbing. I quickly wrap my arms around his neck and burry my face in his shirt. "I believe you Johnny-cake" I muttered this over and over again until he calmed down a little. "What do we do now?" I ask them. I'm starting to feel really dizzy and tired. Johnny answers, but I don't really know what he's saying. My head is spinning so bad that I put my hand on the back of it and am sickened by what I feel. I pull my hand away and it is covered in dark red liquid. Blood. Now I remember, I cracked my head on the cement! "Jesus, look at you, your head is busted and your leg is definitely broken!" Ponyboy says. He says something about finding Dal, but by this time I'm so out of it my vision is going from blurry to complete black every few seconds. "Stay wake Ray" Johnny ordered and he and Pony picked me up. I am about to shut my eyes, but not before I accidentally catch a glimpse of a boy laying face down on the ground… in a puddle of his own blood. I know right away that I'll be fighting this image out of my mind for the rest of my life. I let out a quiet sob. "She looked" I heard Johnny tell Pony. Pony's grip tightened around me and I think I heard him curse quietly.

I'm pretty sure we're at Buck's waiting for Dallas to come out and see us. The first guy took one look at us and turned around, but Johnny of all people called him back and demanded we see Dallas. Golly my head really hurts. My leg hurts too but Pony's holding me so I can't feel it as much as my head. I'm so worried. What are we going to do? We were just involved in a murder! Johnny Cade murdered someone. "What the hell happened to you guys. Jesus what happened to Rachael, and Ponyboy, are you wet? You guys get inside." Dal says appearing in the doorway. Pony carries me into the house and up the stairs into Dal's room. My hearing an vision keep going in and out and I can't complete a thought even if I wanted to involve myself in the conversation. I hear, "I killed him".. nothing.. "Ponyboy take this, it's big, but it's dry.".. nothing.. "You guys take the train.." "What about Rachael… Broken foot… busted head.. really hurt."… nothing… "You guys get going". What in the world is going on. I try to figure it out and sit up but someone picks me up out of the chair and puts me in the bed, and starts to bandage my head. I try to talk but the second my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dally's POV

I saunter into Buck's to grab some shut eye after my less than satisfying night. First, that fiery red head soc dumps a coke on my head, and then good ole Timothy Shepard caught up with me about those tires of his that I slashed yesterday. Truthfully, I'd been looking for a good fight anyways. Buck calls my name out over his loud music, but I ignore him entirely and head upstairs to my room. Buck is so annoying. I enter my slightly messy room and jump right into bed.

About two hours later Buck is knocking at my door. "Buck, I swear to god, this better be good." I mumble angrily as I open the door. Buck smirks at me. I could wipe that smirk clean offa his face. "The dark haired kid, the horse boy, and that cute chick in your gang are down stairs looking for you." he said and went back down stairs. This got my attention, why would Johnny, Pony, and Rachael come down to Buck's at a time like this? I wander down stairs and make a b-line for the door. "Dal! We need help man.." Johnny said when I opened the door. I took in their appearances first. Johnny looked pretty scuffed up, Pony was soaking wet, and Rachael was practically unconscious in Pony's arms. "What in the world? Ponyboy, are you wet? What happened to Rachael? You guys get on inside before you freeze to death." I said all at once. I lead them to my room, where Pony set Rach down in my arm chair. Before I could even ask what happened Johnny blurted out, "I killed a soc Dal. They were drowning Pony, and they really hurt Rachael.. I just killed that kid." the fear in his eyes was so intense in that moment. I couldn't help but feel a warm proudness in my chest. "Well good for you man!" I said clapping him on the back. "You gotta get us outa here Dallas." Johnny said. Shit, now the fuzz are gonna be out for these three. I decide to take one problem at a time. I look up to see Pony sitting quietly next to Rachael shivering his pants off. I go into the closet and pull one of Buck's flannel shirts out. "Here kid, put this on. It's big, but it's warm" I told him. He didn't respond, just simply took the shirt and put it on. "Ok you guys, you are gonna hop the train going east tonight, don't you go getting caught though. Ride until you hit Windrixville and find Jay mountain. There is this old church on the top of the hill. Get supplies as soon as you get there, then don't so much as stick your noses out the door. I'll come up when everything calms down around here." I go over to the dresser and scrounge up about fifty bucks and a heater. For a split second I consider putting the gun back in the drawer, but then change my mind. Heck, they may need it. I gave Johnny the money and gun. His eyes widened at the gun in his shaking hand. "Don't point that thing at me kid, it's loaded!" He sighed and tucked it away in his pants. "What about Rachael? How will we get her to the church in her condition?" Pony asked panicked. Johnny furrowed his brow then looked over at me. He knew they couldn't bring her. "Rach is gonna stay here. I'll keep her out of sight and get her fixed up. Don't worry she'll be ok." With a curt nod at them they left the room. Damn, I thought i could only get caught in a murder wrap in New York.

I walk over to Rachael. God, she's in pieces. I take note of her visible injuries: Busted head and a broken leg. I pick her up and move her onto the bed. She stirs a little and looks up at me. She was about to say something, but the second her head hit the pillow she passed out. "What'd they do to you Rach?" I ask nobody. "I'll kill them, nobody messes with my family." I'm livid but know I have to take care of Rachael, and stay off the police's radar before I can get those good for nothing socs back for this. I wet a cloth and clean the blood off of her face and off of the cut on her head. When I do this I hiss as I realize how bad her head got busted. Damn it! She needs stitches, and her foot is gonna need medical care. "I gotta get her to the hospital." I say to myself. I head downstairs and grab buck's keys off of the bar. "Where the heck you think you're taking my ride?" Buck asks with a pissy sneer. "The hospital" I spit at him. He shuts up and backs off. I climb the stairs back to my room to collect Rachael. I have to do this in a very quiet way and have as few people as possible see me take her. I pick her up out of the bed and head down the stairs once again. I'm just about to sneak out the back door when a grown man coming out of the bathroom catches me by the arm and turns me around. "Hey, what in the hell is wrong with your friend." He asked looking actually concerned. "Mind your own business buddy" I growled. "I'm a doctor kid, and if she's hurt, which by the looks of it she is, I can help her. I know you east side kids hate accepting help, but I like to lend a hand whenever one's needed." He said. He had this look of honest friendliness on his face that made me want to deck him, but also believe him. "Look, I can't have people seeing her like this. I would never EVER usually take you up on your offer, but if you could help her without a trip to the hospital, well that would help us out a great deal I reckon." He cracked a smile and looked at Rach again. "Do you have a room here?" he asked me. "Yeah man, it's upstairs." I said. I'm a little weary about this guy, I mean this situation just seems too good to be true. "Well lets get her up there and then we'll decide how I can help her.". With that I turned and headed back up the stairs and put her back on the bed.

After Nick, the doctor guy, checked Rachael over, he decided she needed a few stitches in her head and a cast on her leg. He took off for about 20 minutes to his office to get casting stuff and a needle for the stitches. Right now he's just finishing up with her cast. "This aint gonna cost me nothin' right?" I asked him. "Not a dime. When she wakes up give her aspirin for her head, and make sure she isn't walking around on that leg." I nodded, and he exited the room. What a wild night. I climb onto the bed and sprawl out next to Rachael. Boy is she going to be confused when she wakes up!

**Sorry about the delayed update, but it's crunch time at school, and I just haven't had the time to write! This chapter was kind of a pathetic attempt at getting a chapter out for you guys, so I do apologize if you don't enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, liked, or followed this story! Sorry for the delay, and here is Chapter 5!**

I woke up to the sound of somebody shuffling about the room. Can they not tell that I am sleeping? I peel my eyes open and wonder why it took so much force to do so. I am immediately aware of the throbbing ache that is dwelling in every bone of my body. "Jesus! You're awake. How are you feeling?" A very startled Dallas asked me from across the room. I sat up in bed and simply stared at him while my brain slowly began fitting all of the pieces together. I'm in Dal's room at Buck's. Okay, I got that much. "What am I doing here?" I groan out.

Just simply speaking made my head spin. I was vaguely aware of falling back against the pillows. Dal rushed over to the bed. "Hey, Rach, you alright? Look at me Rachael." he said putting a hand under my chin and tilting my face towards his. "Dallas, my head hurts" I all but whimpered. His face softened and he moved his hand from my chin to my hair, stroking it awkwardly. I almost laughed at how out of place he seemed. His eyes turned terribly serious and he moved his hands back to his pockets. "Rachael, do you remember anything from last night? The movie? Going back to the lot with the guys afterwards?" he asked with what could have been worry in his eyes. But I sure as heck hope it wasn't because nothing, and I mean NOTHING, worries Dallas Winston. I looked from him down to my feet that were covered by the bedsheets. I pulled the sheets aside and looked down at the black cast on my foot. Suddenly all of the events of last night came rushing back, and then I flipped.

Dallas POV

Rachael looked at me for a second considering my question. Her eyes became troubled as she thought of something and pulled the bed sheet back from where it was hiding her cast. Her eyes widened as her mind raced a mile a minute, remembering the horrors of last night. Then something in her mind clicked and she lost it. "Where are the boys! Ponyboy almost drowned! Oh my god, Johnny.. Johnny. he he he killed that b-boy. Why are they not here?" Her eyes narrowed at me. Oh shit. "Where did you send them Dallas." she said. It wasn't even a question. Her eyes were blazing with a mixture of fury, protectiveness, and what had to be a fairly high fever. "I-" "WHERE IN THE HELL ARE THEY!?" she successfully cut me off. I took a step back afraid she was gonna try and hit me or something stupid that would only end up hurting her. "Calm down, they're fine. I won't tell yuh where I sent them, but I promise that you can come with me to see them at the end of the week." I said hoping she'd cool her jets.

She sat there fuming silently for what seemed like and hour but what could only have been 2 or 3 minutes. "Fine. You promised me though Dal, you had better keep that promise." she muttered. "I will. Look kid, what happened last night is already in the paper. All three of you are wanted by the police. I sent those two off last night after they brought you here. You gotta understand that there was no way you could go with them in the condition you were- are still- in. But listen, those two are out hiding where the cops aint gonna find them. But you, well you're right here where the heat's the worst. You're gonna have to lay low here at Buck's for a few days." I said all at once so she couldn't interrupt. Her eyes had grown wide then returned to normal with understanding. Thank god this kid can use her head. "Also, I expect the cops will come looking for me soon, so I'm gonna go find them first. Can't have them turning up here to find little old you now can we?" I winked and went back to getting my act together so I could go hunt down the fuzz. I walk over to the door to leave but turn and say, "Do not leave that bed. You understand?" she shook her head yes. "Good. There's aspirin and a glass of water on the nightstand. I'd imagine you're hurtin' a good deal so take it if you need it. I'll be back later on. Bye Rach." I said closing the door behind me.

Sodapop POV

The nerve of him! I will kill Dallas Winston. I swear I will. He just left our house all smiley like he got away with murder. The cops hauled him in for questioning about what happened to Johnny, Rachael, and Pony in the park last night. I know he had nothing to do with it, but I have this nagging feeling inside telling me that he knows where my baby brother is. When I asked him, he denied it over an over again, but there is no denying this feeling inside. He's lying. I just have to get him to spill. I am currently headed over to Buck's to force Dallas to tell me the truth. I haven't slept since the night before last, and I can feel the exhaustion weighing down on me. I'm just too worried to sleep. My baby brother, and two of my best friends have run off because they murdered someone while defending themselves! They could be hurt! or worse, they could be.. No. I won't even think it. They just can't be. I think about Rachael. I just saw her yesterday. Beautiful Rachael, who is as fiercely protective of the gang as we are of her. She's our only girl. Our baby girl. I love her with all my heart. I had always thought it was sibling love, but as we've grown up, I have come to understand my feeling for her run deeper than that. While I'm worried for all of their safety, I can't help knowing how easily Rachael could have been hurt last night. I just keep reminding myself that she's too fast. Nobody can touch her.

My feet make loud crunching noises as I make my way through the gravel parking lot and up the front porch steps. I swing the door open and march inside, not without drawing some attention to myself. Buck, from behind the bar, called out "Dal isn't here". I don't believe him. Ignoring him, I march up the stairs to the bedrooms. I faintly hear him mutter something about Dal killing him. Who cares. I proceed down the hallway to his room and slam my fist on the door repeatedly. When nobody answered I turned the nob to find it unlocked. I step into the room and immediately notice Dal actually isn't here. "Soda?" I hear a small voice nearly whimper my name. I know that voice. I spin around to see something that brakes my heart. It would brake anyone's heart. "My god. Rachael. What happened to you?!" I cried out. She winced at my raised voice. I immediately feel bad. I rush to the bed and drop to my knees in front of her. I put my hand on her face. She's burning up. I take a second to take in her injuries. There is a bloodied bandage on her head, numerous bruises and scratches, and a cast on her foot. A cast? "Rachael you have to talk to me. Tell me everything that happened." She looked up at me, and with a long intake of breath, began telling me everything that happened, starting after they left the movies last night. When she finished, she started crying. This alarmed me because I haven't seen her cry since she was a little girl, and Steve and I wouldn't let her play with us. "Shh, baby it's ok. you're going to be ok. Why are you crying?" I ask while trying to calm her. My heart is in my throat and i'm scared I might choke on it. "You weren't supposed to find me here. Dal is gonna be so mad. You can't tell him you know Sodapop. Please! We have to keep the boys safe. And and I don't w-wanna go to jail either. I didn't hurt anybody. and that boy, he shouldn't have died. I saw him Soda. I saw him, and I'm terrified." she quietly sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked us back and forth. It was helping me as much as it was helping her I think. "I'm here. It's ok. I've got you." I repeated into her hair until her shaking stopped and her breaths evened out, and I knew she was asleep. At that moment the door opened, and Dallas walked in. He look at me sitting with Rachael and said, "Oh shit."


End file.
